FUN IN LAS VEGAS BABY!
by OMGIsThatBlueFood
Summary: what happened was this... the six of us met in Las Vegas when it first started... now we are running for over lives to place to place, hiding from THEM. Sam keeps on telling us that we should fight back not run away... should we or not?
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of school holidays, Bianca Goldleaf was walking along the quiet beach, gazing at the sunset. She was lost in thoughts about playing with her friends…

"Charlie! Go and get some plants will you?" asked Mrs. Gardener.

"Coming." said Charlie Gardener. Charlie wanted to go outside and play soccer with his friends. But that would never happen…

"Sam, would you like to have dinner at our place today? We could also finish our dreading homework together!" asked Lana Blossoms.

"Hmm… OK, I think I will." said Sam Dreg. "What should we do right now?"

"I'm not really sure. It's been such a long time since we actually played…"

"I wish I could get out of this place to be away from both of you!" shouted Luke Frosts at his mother.

"Luke, Luke! Come back!" called Mrs. Frosts. Luke ran in to his room. He saw his sister, Annika crying on the window seat. He couldn't do anything to comfort his own sister.

"I hate this place!" sobbed Annika. There was only one thing only that they wished for. It was Freedom.

"Bianca! Bianca! Get your thongs and pack you swimmers." called her brother Dean. Oops… she was deeply into thoughts that she had lost the track of time. The sun was already gone and the sky was becoming dark.

"OK" replied Bianca. She was disappointed that she had to move into Las Vegas. She wanted to keep living in London.

"I have something to tell you!" said Mrs. Gardener.

Charlie groaned. He hated every surprise that his mother announced.

"We are going to Las Vegas to see our cousins!" said Mrs. Gardener happily. Charlie groaned even more. He hated visiting his boring cousins. They were always showing off. It was annoying when they just talked about their awards. He just wanted to stay in Sydney.

"Mother, I'm home." said Lana while stepping inside her house with Sam.

"Lana! Good that you're here." said Mrs. Blossoms. "Go up and start packing."

"What? Why?" asked Lana very quickly. She could sense the bad feeling about the packing.

"Because we are going to Las Vegas for our holiday!" said her mother. "Oh, by the way, Sam, your family is also coming too. You should also start packing."

"Really? YES!" said Lana and Sam together.

"Now, go and get packing you two!" said Lana's mother going into her own room.

"See you later, Sam." said Lana.

"Um, you too. See ya." replied Sam, while jumping over the fences to his own house, which was right next to Lana's house.

Las Vegas? Where was that? Lana thought. She knew that it was in USA but she didn't know anything else. She wondered if it was better than Canberra.

"Luke, Annika. Please come downstairs, we need to talk to you." said Mr. Frosts standing in front of their locked door then going downstairs quickly and quietly into the lounge room.

Luke had a fight with his father about his school behaviors and Annika had a fight with her mother about her own school problems. Annika was already on top of the class but her mother just kept telling her to study harder and harder. And plus their parents were going on a 2 month holiday to Las Vegas just for themselves and leaving their own children behind.

Luke and Annika lived in a great divine house in Auckland. Their family was one the richest families in Auckland and at their house, they had their own servants. How cool was that? They always got breakfasts in bed. As usual, they even their breakfasts in bed and went downstairs. They saw their parents sitting on a sofa waiting for them. Luke and Annika sat down on the other sofa which was on the opposite side.

Mr. Frost began talking. "Well, what you heard last night-". "I don't like it. It's not fair to us." said Luke interrupting. "-your mother and I are going to Las Vegas for a holiday. But then, we realized that we were being very selfish to our own children." "You better have thought that, father." interrupted Luke again.  
"So we decided to go to Las Vegas **with **our children." finished Mrs. Frosts.

Luke and Annika thought hard. Was Las Vegas alright? Would it be better than getting stuck in a big house for 2 months? They thought that it would be way better. So they said 'YES.' Their mother told them to go and pack their things because they were going to leave the house to the airport in 2 hours. It was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_." Bianca sang 'Rolling in the Deep' in her car while waiting for her mother to get the luggage with Dean. She was singing to calm herself. She was nerves to move and live in Las Vegas.

"_We could have had it all, Rolling in the Deep, You had my heart inside your hand, And you played it to the beat." _Bianca kept singing. She liked singing. Dean even said that she was a good singer. She kept singing when her mother and Dean came back.

"It would have been much easier if you helped us get the luggage, Bianca!" grumbled Dean all puffing from the heavy luggage. Bianca just shrugged then singing along the next song. It was 'Die Young'. She started singing again. "_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums…_" She was still singing when they had arrived at the airport.

Charlie put his stuff in his bag carless. He was still grumpy about going to the Las Vegas. Why? Why? He was still throwing his stuff in his bag when his mother came in.

"Charles! What are you doing?" gasped his mother. She began to put it back in neatly. "I know you are upset about visiting your cousins but, when we go to Las Vegas, I promise, I really promise you to take you shopping and buy what you want." She said almost pleadingly.

That caught Charlie's attention.

"Really? Are you sure that you're not lying?" he asked quickly.

"Why would I ever lie to you?" said his mother. "I promise that I'll take you too shopping" She went out of his room. Charlie was thinking. Well, it was alright… he guessed.

Lana was all excited when it was dinner time. The reason why she was so excited was because Sam and his family were coming to her place to have dinner with her family. Lana's older sibling, Jace, was teasing her by singing the stupid song.

'Sam and Lana, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Lana kept blushing. It was true. She did like Sam a lot. They were like best friend since kinde. After Jace sung the song, her little 3 year old sister, Noa, began to singing the song too!

She sang like this; 'Ham ant Lama, sheeting in a twee. KEE-I-SS-SS-I-ANT-GEE!'

Even if Noa was sometimes annoying, she was so cute! Jace gave her a high-five. Then the door bell rang. Lana ran to get the door. There was Sam and his family smiling at her.

Lana made a gesture for them to come in. Sam was last to come in because he wanted to talk to her.

"Hi." said Sam smiling.

"Hi." replied Lana. They went to join their family. Sam's had a 3 year old brother named Elwood. He was adorable. He and Noa played so well together.

"Sam, Lana! Come and have dinner. We have to get ready to go to the airport right after dinner. Come on, quick quick!" said Lana's mother. When they arrived at the dinner table, they families were already eating. There were so many delicious looking foods. Sam and Lana sat down on their chairs and began eating.

"Are you ready, children?" asked Mrs. Frosts, knocking on their door, hoping that they wouldn't still angry at her. To her relief, Annika opened the door and looked at her.

"Yes, we are ready. Do we have to go now?" Annika asked her mother. Mrs. Frosts just nodded. Luke came out of the room, holding two suitcases and then handing them to his mother. Mrs. Frosts just took the suitcases and went down stairs where there was a limousine waiting for her family and herself. They headed towards the airport.


End file.
